


Purple SHoes

by neglectedteacup



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedteacup/pseuds/neglectedteacup





	Purple SHoes

Sunlight poured through Jared's open window, and he rubbed his eyes, sighing as he prepared to face another day. He blinked his eyes open, and was confronted with the loud sight of his glaring red ceiling. 

Red. That's always the first thing he sees when he wakes up: a never-changing constant shade of red. The shade of red you see when you close your eyes on a sunny day, the shade of red that blood turns when exposed to oxygen, the shade of red of his mother's roses when they were in bloom, the shade of red of a passing firetruck... Red. Jared considered this to be his "signature" color. It defined him in the best way possible.


End file.
